


Administración asgardiana

by Eredhien



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: Este fic explora la relación entre Thor y Loki en Midgard, además de sus aventuras administrando una empresa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está en el mismo universo de "Mensajero de buenas noticias", aunque puede leerse de forma independiente.

Al llegar a Midgard, Loki que estaba al tanto de las cuestiones financieras de Asgard le informó a Thor que en Noruega tenían tierras y una empresa. Por estas razones, la nave asgardiana aterrizó en ese país. Afortunadamente, la compañía en la que habían invertido había crecido en el último siglo y gracias a ello contaban con dinero suficiente para albergar a los refugiados.

 

Thor en su nuevo papel como Rey de Asgard se mostró interesado en tomar el control de la compañía. Así fue como Thor, Rey de Asgard, se convirtió también en el Director General de una compañía midgardiana.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

Después de la destrucción de su planeta y para sorpresa de Thor, Loki se convirtió en un gran aliado. Durante el viaje, Bruce escuchó y vio innumerables veces cómo Loki era en realidad quien se hacía cargo de la administración y de la logística de la nave. Por ello, no le asombró saber que Loki era el asistente de Thor.

 

Bruce se había percatado que a pesar de todos los defectos, Loki era un gran estratega y administrador. En cualquier planeta o situación, se observaba que había recibido una educación para ser líder. Actuaba como si no hiciera nada, cuando en verdad era quien estaba encargado de que todo funcionara.

 

En la Tierra, durante algunos días, causó gran conmoción que un Dios extraterrestre estuviese dirigiendo una empresa transnacional. Sin embargo, el carisma de Thor lo había convertido en una celebridad y la belleza de los asgardianos había conquistado al planeta.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

Después de tomar posesión de su nuevo cargo, Thor se había instalado en su nueva oficina. Por consejo de Loki, el personal había mantenido sus puestos y el único cambio visible era la incorporación de algunos asgardianos.

 

La oficina de Thor estaba situada en el último piso y tenía un balcón por el que frecuentemente salía o entraba el dios del trueno. Por costumbre, Thor llegaba por la entrada de personal y saludaba a todos los empleados. También era fácil verlo conviviendo a la hora de la comida en la cafetería de la empresa.

 

Según los informes que Tony había recopilado, Loki estaba a su lado en todo momento. Aunque también era evidente que Loki era quien administraba la empresa y de acuerdo con los reportes estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

 

Como no era necesario realizar una intervención y todo estaba en orden, Tony pensó en darle algunos consejos a su amigo extraterrestre, así que redactó un correo con todos aquellos videos que podrían interesarle.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

 

Pepper había insistido en la necesidad de que hicieran una videollamada y Tony le ofreciera su ayuda a Thor. Para Pepper parecía que era impostergable esa llamada. Así fue como comenzó una de las anécdotas más divertidas entre los Vengadores.

 

"Thor, qué tal te trata la vida."

 

"Amigo, es un placer verte en esta máquina." Thor tocó la pantalla con el dedo y Loki apartó su mano. Este era el segundo intento para comunicarse, el primero había fallado cuando Thor había destruido el celular al apretarlo con demasiada fuerza. Loki se había encargado de instalar a su hermano y realizar la llamada. "Le decía a Loki que los midgardianos son tan divertidos con sus inventos."

 

Loki estaba sentado a su lado, ya que era evidente que su intervención era necesaria para que Thor operara equipo midgardiano.

 

"Me alegra que ya estén instalados en la Tierra. Pepper y yo estamos a su disposición, si requieren ayuda." Pepper estaba susurrándole a Tony para que este ofreciera su apoyo. "Aunque creo que no es necesario, su empresa tiene buenos números, han aumentado incluso sus ventas."

 

"¡Oh, es verdad! Sabes he tenido que adaptarme a las costumbres de Midgard, pero creo que esto de ser Director es para mí." Mientras decía esto jugaba con su martillo y se deslizaba en su silla. "De hecho, quiero agradecerte por la información que me has enviado, he estado practicando diariamente."

 

Por un momento, Tony se  desconcertó. ¿Acaso alguien había enviado información a su nombre? ¿Algún hacker había filtrado documentos?

 

"¿Información?" Tony preguntó azorado.

 

"Sí, he estado trabajando horas extras para ponerme al corriente." Thor se veía bastante feliz para estar trabajando horas extras.

 

"¿De qué estamos hablando?" Tony preguntó nuevamente.

 

"¡De los videos educativos que me enviaste!" Thor rio estruendosamente. "Sí, he estado practicando con mi asistente."

 

"¡Los videos! Pero no son educativos."

 

"¡Tony, qué rayos le enviaste!" Pepper intervino frenéticamente.

 

"¡Hey, cómo iba a adivinar que alguien confundiría esos videos! Nada más por los nombres era claro de qué tratan: <La conejita del Director, El gerente, la pelirroja y la rubia, Dos asistentes en aprietos>." Tony estaba entre la risa y la sorpresa.

 

"¿Y tu asistente está de acuerdo? Tal vez, la chica se sintió presionada. Sabes, vamos a mandar a un abogado y un terapeuta. Estableceremos que tú, Thor, no entiendes las costumbres terrícolas." Pepper estaba tomando notas en su tableta.

 

"Hermano, te lo dije. Todas esas horas extras y sin pago." Loki comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

 

"¡Ni siquiera le pagas las horas extra!" Pepper estaba indignada y preocupada por la asistente de Thor.

 

"¡Ves! Nadie en su sano juicio se acostaría contigo gratis." Loki continúo diciéndole a Thor. "Es necesario un aumento de sueldo."

 

Aprovechando la distracción de Pepper, Tony aprovechó para preguntar algo que le había dado curiosidad. "Entonces, ¿tu asistente ha estado recreando los videos contigo? ¿Todos los videos?"

 

"Sí, claro, hemos practicado todos los días. Aunque Loki opina que no es correcto hacerlo en la oficina. Por eso he tenido que trabajar horas extra." Thor parecía contrariado.

 

"¡Wow! Todos los videos y en unos cuantos días. ¿También participó en el trío?" Thor asintió. Tony estaba sorprendido. "Sabes, creo que sería bueno que me envíes el CV de tu asistente, parece muy capaz."

 

"¡Tony!" Pepper estaba escandalizada. "Deja a la chica en paz."

 

"Pero recreó todos los videos y había unas posiciones increíbles." Tony lo dijo como un halago. "La chica merece una oportunidad en otro ambiente de trabajo. Thor, ¿no crees que le gustaría a tu asistente pasar un tiempo en _Stark Industries_?"

 

Loki sonrió.

"¿Y quién es? ¿La rubia, morena o pelirroja?" Tony seguía indagando.

 

"Actuó como todas." Thor contestó.

 

"Definitivamente le puedo aumentar el sueldo. El doble de lo que le pagas y también un bono por cada hora extra." Antes de terminar de hablar, Pepper le había pegado en el brazo. "¡Auch! Pepper, esa chica es un joya."

 

"Gracias." Loki respondió y volteó a ver a Thor. "Ya escuchaste a tu amigo. Auméntame el sueldo."

 

"¿Tú eres la asistente?" Tony estaba sorprendido e intrigado.

 

"Lo sé. Alguien como yo debería estar al mando. Sin embargo, ahora que Thor es Rey, no sería bien visto que yo ocupara una mejor posición." Loki parecía contrariado.

 

"¿Usaste peluca?" Tony preguntó.

 

"¿Peluca?" Loki estaba indignado. "Eso es de mal gusto."

 

"Ah, Loki es un genio transformándose." Thor parecía muy orgulloso. "De hecho, hizo los tres papeles: el de la chica rubia, morena y pelirroja."

 

Tony se quedó mirando fijamente a Loki. "Creo que no había apreciado tus habilidades."

 

Loki rio pícaramente. "¡Oh, Stark! Eso es poco. ¿Por qué crees que Thor sigue conmigo, a pesar de todo? No hay nadie en los Nueve reinos que pueda compararse conmigo."

 

"Es cierto, Loki es incomparable." La cara de Thor reflejaba su adoración.

 

"Ok." Pepper estaba desconcertada. "Entonces no tenemos un problema legal… eso es bueno. Todos somos felices. Thor tiene a su asistente, Tony tú no necesitas más personal."

 

"Sí necesito un asistente. Además, Pepper, tú eres la de la idea de ayudar a los asgardianos a integrarse." Tony parecía estar inclinado a continuar con su propuesta. "Siempre dices que hay que perdonar y dar una segunda oportunidad. Bueno, ahora quiero darle la oportunidad a Loki. Así podemos conocernos íntimamente. ¡Auch!" Pepper le había vuelto a pegar en el brazo.

 

"Stark, aunque me siento halagado, pero si mis afectos fueran tan volátiles, créeme que nuestra relación habría acabado hace mucho." Loki respondió seriamente. "Por ejemplo, ahora podría estar casado con el príncipe de Vanaheim."

 

Al escuchar esto, Thor se mostró indignado. "Era un tonto que no te merecía. Nadie te merece." Thor tomó su mano.

 

"¿Nadie, excepto tú?"  Loki sonrió plácidamente.

 

"Loki, déjame demostrarte cuánto te aprecio." Thor besó su mano.

 

"Creo que con esto termina esta llamada. Loki, _Stark Industries_ mantendrá abierta la vacante de asistente personal, si algún día te interesa."   

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicos, continuamos con las aventuras de Thor y Loki en el ámbito empresarial. El invitado de esta ocasión es Capitán América.

Thor definitivamente no entendía a los midgardianos. Después de la llamada, Pepper le había indicado que sería preferible recibir consejos de otros Vengadores con mayor ética. Sonaba ridículo, porque los videos de Tony habían sido muy útiles, sin embargo, pensó que sería bueno escuchar el consejo y preguntarle a Steve Rogers. Así fue como Thor aprendió cómo funciona el trabajo en equipo.

 

"Cap, qué tal. Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarnos." Thor alegremente le había dado la bienvenida a Steve para que conociera su empresa. Aunque si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Steve, este habría dicho que estaba haciendo una inspección para ver si Loki se estaba comportando.

 

"Thor, gracias por invitarme. Me intrigó tu solicitud de ayuda." Steve volteaba constantemente a ver hacia atrás donde se encontraba Loki utilizando una Tablet.

 

"Oh, Pepper insistió en que tú eres la persona perfecta para dar consejos. Al parecer tu ética es intachable." Steve podía escuchar una ligera risa que provenía de Loki, por lo que volteó a verlo con seriedad.

 

"En realidad no sé mucho de administración." Steve respondió con seriedad, ya que no quería ser el causante de problemas para los trabajadores que dependían de Thor.

 

"Amigo, hay muchas cosas que desconozco de Midgard. Tal vez, me puedas orientar a integrarme más." Thor parecía convencido en lo que decía, por lo que Steve pensó por un momento en qué cosa podría ayudar a Thor. Al ver a Loki tuvo una idea.

 

"Tal vez tenga un consejo. El trabajo en equipo es fundamental."

 

"¡Excelente! Escuchaste Loki, ahora nuestra siguiente misión es trabajar en equipo." Loki volteó a verlo y suspiró.

 

  
***   ***   ***   ***  

 

Muy a su pesar, Loki tuvo que reconocer que Capitán América había tenido una excelente idea, ya que el retiro que Steve sugerido era absolutamente perfecto. La pequeña compañía realizaba retiros para ejecutivos donde aprendían a trabajar en equipo. Evidentemente Capitán América no había visto las opiniones de los participantes.

 

Así que Loki moría de risa. Parecía que el creador de todas las actividades era un adepto seguidor del Dios de la maldad.

 

Para abrir la semana, el instructor había reunido en un salón a todos los participantes y había pedido que las personas mencionarán qué es lo que les gustaba y disgustaba de los demás. Loki fue extremadamente feliz al poder seguir las instrucciones.

 

"Loki, no creo que sea necesario que sigas compartiendo tu opinión. Esa fue la octava persona que termina llorando. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" Thor miraba preocupada a la chica que había roto en llanto.

 

"Solo estaba siguiendo tu recomendación de decir lo que me gustaba de ella." Loki miró con desinterés a la chica, que no tenía carácter pues no había resistido escuchar sus cualidades.

 

"¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?" La chica estaba siendo consolada por otros. Así que Thor se contuvo.

 

"Me concentré en sus cualidades. Le dije que nunca había conocido a alguien que después de varias semanas siguiera sin entender su puesto de trabajo. Fui totalmente objetivo y mencioné el número de veces que se ha equivocado y cómo es la persona en alcanzar el primer lugar en errores." Thor parecía mortificado, por lo que Loki continuó tranquilamente hablando. "También enumeré sus atractivos físicos, por ejemplo, le dije que tenía la frente más grande que hubiese visto en los Nueves Reinos." Thor se mostró preocupado.

 

"Hermano, creo que has trabajado suficiente hoy. Tal vez, sería mejor que descasaras para que estés listo para la actividad que tendremos mañana."

 

"Me siente un poco mal de no hablar con todos. Creo que esto del feedback es muy útil." Thor se horrorizó al pensar en las consecuencias si todos escuchaban a su hermano.

 

"¡No, no, no! Eres la persona más valiosa de la empresa. Además tenías razón cuando dijiste antes de llegar a este retiro que tienes que revisar diariamente los correos y demás cosas que atiendes." Loki parecía dubitativo y Thor supo que lo había convencido. "Si no supervisas a los empleados, quién sabe qué podría pasar."

 

"Tienes razón." Loki suspiró. "La empresa ser iría a la quiebra sin mí. Pero no te preocupes, estaré a tiempo para la actividad de mañana." Thor sinceramente deseó que el siguiente día no fuese tan malo.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

El segundo día se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. El consultor había puesto una actividad llamada "Leones y monos", donde había asignado las representaciones de animales. Al principio, ningún asgardiano había entendido las referencias a los animales. Aunque Loki había quedado encantado al ser descrito como una serpiente. Al parecer las características eran positivas para él, aunque Thor no estaba convencido que fuera tan halagador.

 

Pero todo se volvió un caos, cuando Loki comenzó a traducir los animales midgardianos a animales asgardianos.

 

"Veamos, hermano, creo que el consultor quiere decir que eres como un  Bilgesnipe. Después de todo, son una especie primitiva." Thor miró a Loki con enfado.

 

"Claro que no." El consultor midgardiano se mostró preocupado por haber ofendido al Rey de Asgard, aunque también parecía inquieto de interactuar con Loki. "Sólo quería alabar el uso del Mjolnir."

 

"Ves, hasta él cree que sólo sirves para cargar un martillo." Los ojos del consultor mostraban su terror, así que Thor decidió que era mejor olvidar los comentarios de su hermano.

 

"Loki, te parece que sigamos con los animales midgardianos. Estamos tratando de integrarnos al planeta."

 

Loki asintió y movió la mano para que el consultor continuase. El consultor comenzó a nombrar a varios empleados que eran monos. Loki no pudo evitar la risa que le provocó el comentario. "Por favor, continúen." Aquellos que habían sido comparados con monos voltearon a ver con rencor al consultor, pues después de que Loki se rió de ellos, les pareció ofensiva la comparación.

 

Thor le pidió al humano que siguiese. "Como les decía, es improductivo que les exijan que ordenen su espacio de trabajo. Recordemos que cada especie tiene una creatividad natural."

 

"¡Ahhh, qué interesante!" Thor se extrañó al escuchar a Loki, quien parecía serio. "No había entendido por qué eran tan desordenados, pero ahora todo es claro." El consultor se mostró complacido con el avance. "De ahora en adelante, respetaré su creatividad simiesca."

 

Ante el comentario de Loki, todos los asistentes voltearon a ver al consultor midgardiano con resentimiento. Thor pasó su mano por su frente y decidió que era suficiente por el día.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

El tercer día el consultor cambió el tipo de actividad. Thor escuchó la idea y parecía razonable. En pares, debían trabajar para aumentar la confianza. Así mientras una persona no podía ver, la otra le daba direcciones para llegar a un punto.

 

El resultado fue un desastre. Para evitar que Loki destrozara a otro trabajador, Thor se ofreció a ser el compañero de Loki.  Estaban trabajando en el exterior y debían evitar una serie de obstáculos, entre los que estaba una zanja y un riachuelo. No era necesario decir que Loki había dirigido a Thor a través de cada obstáculo. Thor había terminado lleno de lodo, se había caído en el riachuelo y de no ser por su resistencia física habría terminado en el hospital.

 

Por la constante risa de Loki, Thor estaba seguro que su hermano lo había hecho a propósito.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

Al regresar de la semana de coaching, Thor estaba convencido que el único que se había divertido era Loki. Sin embargo, era imposible culparlo cuando Steve fue el que recomendó el lugar.

 

"¿Thor, qué opinas? Le pido a Capitán América otra recomendación para conocer las costumbres midgardianas." Loki preguntó seriamente el lunes a primera hora.

 

Thor se horrorizó ante la idea. "¡No! Creo que debemos preguntarle a alguien más. Hay otros Vengadores, tal vez, Barton o Natasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Me encantará leer sus comentarios ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Quieren más aventuras de Thor y su asistente Loki?


End file.
